The present invention relates to a collapsible basketball return device for use in conjunction with a conventional basketball goal.
Like all sports, basketball requires many types of practice exercises. One such exercise is shooting baskets from a particular location on the floor, especially practicing free-throws from the free-throw line. Typically such practice involves the person shooting the baskets and one or more other persons to return balls to the shooter.
It would be very desirable to have a device that would automatically return balls to the shooter to free up other personnel for other purposes and to allow the shooter to practice by himself or herself.